Medical robotic systems such as teleoperative systems used in performing minimally invasive surgical procedures offer many benefits over traditional open surgery techniques, including less pain, shorter hospital stays, quicker return to normal activities, minimal scarring, reduced recovery time, and less injury to tissue. Consequently, demand for such medical robotic systems is strong and growing.
One example of such a medical robotic system is the da Vinci® Surgical System from Intuitive Surgical, Inc., of Sunnyvale, Calif., which is a minimally invasive robotic surgical system. The da Vinci® Surgical System has a number of robotic arms that move attached medical devices, such as an image capturing device and Intuitive Surgical's proprietary EndoWrist® articulating surgical instruments, in response to movement of input devices by a surgeon viewing images captured by the image capturing device of a surgical site. Each of the medical devices is inserted through its own minimally invasive incision into the patient and positioned to perform a medical procedure at the surgical site. The incisions are placed about the patient's body so that the surgical instruments may be used to cooperatively perform the medical procedure and the image capturing device may view it without their robotic arms colliding during the procedure.
To perform certain medical procedures, it may be advantageous to use a single entry aperture, such as a minimally invasive incision or a natural body orifice, to enter a patient to perform a medical procedure. For example, an entry guide may first be inserted, positioned, and held in place in the entry aperture. Instruments such as an articulatable camera and a plurality of articulatable surgical tools, which are used to perform the medical procedure, may then be inserted into a proximal end of the entry guide so as to extend out of its distal end. Thus, the entry guide provides a single entry aperture for multiple instruments while keeping the instruments bundled together as it guides them toward the work site.
To properly guide the instruments to and maneuver them about a work site within a patient, an entry guide manipulator commandable through operator interaction with one or more input devices is desirable to move the entry guide through and about a pivot point at the entry aperture. In doing so, however, it is important for the safety of the patient and the instruments extending out of the distal end of the entry guide that the linear velocity of the instrument tips be controlled as the entry guide moves. Therefore, it is desirable to restrict the linear velocity of the instrument tips to a maximum allowable linear velocity.